Ultraman Reuz
Ultraman Reuz (Urutoraman Reuz, ウルトラマンReuz) is a New Ultra that come from Land Of Light, Nebula M78. History Reuz is Unknown In Land Of Light. Apperently, He is considerd to be Resident the Land Of Light. He has no past of his Younger Age. He is now Over six thousand years old. He was taking care by Zoffy And as A Teacher. He learn a lot of new skills and techniques including Zoffy M78 ray. He also trained under by Ultraman Dyna and Ultraman Ginga. He has highly skill in combating, a same style fighting like Dyna. His new mentor on earth will be Ultraman Ace/ Seiji Hokuto who come to visit earth to meet an old friend. Before The Born Land Of Light '' Reuz walked alone without notice every Ultraman beside him.He was busy thinking of his parent death during the 'Great Ultra War'. Back then, he was only a child with no memory, as soon a kaiju would kill him, Zoffy come to defeat the kaiju and save Reuz. Alternately, Ultraman Won the War after Father of Ultra ( Ken ) ask Alien Empera to retreat because the two of them got injured on there hips. After The war, Reuz was scared about The war death, soon a dark aura come form his entire body flew away without Zoffy notice it. Zoffy knew Reuz would be A Ultra to defend Earth in the Future. He take Reuz as his student. Reuz trained hard enough until he learn His Special Attack Power 'Reuz Cross Ray'. After The Born ''Unknow Planet A strange Planet near The Nebula M78, who it called "All Dark" due to the planet colour black. There was A Dark Ultra who is Similar to Ultraman Reuz standing behind the rock. "Faust" who has a Great Black Eye, Black, Red body, watching Reuz Trained with Zoffy. He laugh as he could as he calle Reuz ' A Complete Original ' for creating him to be his Clone. But before he could fly, an Unknown Alien come and ask him to be one of The Alien servent and Fighter. He accept it as he need to get even stronger to Defeat his Original. He follow the Alien to the Giant Spaceship, there he meet a Dark Ultraman waiting the master to return. They were put as a same team to fight The Ultras Including Reuz. Back to Land Of Light, Reuz busy trained with Zoffy, while been watch by Ultraman Ginga and Ultraman Dyna. They were impressed on The Young Ultra Skill. The ought to take that Ultra as A Student. Reuz learn a lot new techniques and Receiving one Form. He also learn Some Magic Skill form Dyna. But before he could end his training, Zoffy come with News that The Earth Are attack by a Kaiju. Zoffy knew Reuz Will be the one who could stop it. Under the odered of Father Of Ultra, Reuz was given a Spark Lens to help him on mission to protect the earth. Earth ''New Hero '' Using his Traviling Spear he finally reach earth. While observing it, It was awful as the monster start rampaging the village. Then he saw a brave boy, trowing stone at it, The Beast was angry and blast a fire ball to Haruto. Luckil, he dodge it well, soon a lot of fireball come and burn the village. Haruto was upset and almost give up he couldn't do anything to stop it, later before the beast tryng to trample''' Haruto', a Red Spear come and save Haruto at fast distance. On the spear, young haruto saw a red skeleton Giant (Ultraman Reuz ). Impressed of his bravery, and he need a host so that he could survive on Earth. Haruto accept it as his dream to save the humanity, and he formed a bond with Reuz that would aid him to return to earth. Soon, A light come out shine from the Spear, a Giant of Light come by kicking up cirlce of durt. The Beast was shock to see another Giant use to fought him. Without wasting time, Reuz fight the The Beast, able to block and dodge of Beast attack , Reuz use a' Hand Slash''' a hit Beast head. The beast was hurt and really angry, he shot a fireball five time, reuz dodge four but the last one hit him and he fall. He stand back as he was not give up on that hit. Beast run toward him, Reuz use His Joker Punch and the effect making Beast slowing down. Beast was weaken, Reuz use his Special Attack ' Reuz Cross Ray ' on The Beast. Ending the battle The beast exploade. Reuz '''transform back into his human host. Haruto seem to painted as a results his first battle againts Beast. In the sphear, Haruto upset that he was going to die, but Reuz diclined it as he thanks Haruto to merge with him. He will be back to earth someday. When he awake, he was on his Grandfather back. He didn't notice Faust was there saw him merging with Reuz, He said ' '''You won't return again Reuz ' then he disappear. Hanejiro Return : Episode 6 : Sacrafise A cute and cuddly little animal name Hanejiro return to earth for a reason finding the boy who is the student of Ultraman Dyna. He target was to be with the boy to help him on his fight alongside with others. Haruto was tricked into hanejiro cuteness and almost got killed by Nosferu while in Ultraman Reuz form. His colour timer was blingking rapidly and he wasn't sure if he can live much longer before revert. At that time, Hanejiro save him by showing Nosferu weakness was in his mouth.' Reuz' finish Norferu with his finisher technique Cross Ray pointing to its mouth. Reborn of Reuz Episode 9 : The Ice Killer Part 1 The ice melt piece by piece by the Ice Dragon firing an ice needle, FEARS was at the Gamma Base '''which located on Antarctica. Haruto and Marina also with '''FEARS as the trainners there, butthe Mitsubishi Chester two got stuck on ice, Daiguren the ice dragon coming nearer to killed it, at the time Haruto transform into Ultraman Reuz and save Chester 2 but he was knocked from behind, he landed the Chester behind the ice rock and about to fight Daiguren, Reuz unleash his Hand Slash to him but easily guard him with his Sword or Hand. His eye change to Blue, and he release a froozen gas to Reuz, his colour timer was flashing and now He was frooze, couldn't get out. Everyone was shock even for Marina cry out Haruto, and no answer given. Daiguren walked to his enemy and knocked it again leaving reuz down forever in cold. Episode 10 : The Ice Killer Part 2 ''' After Reuz was frooze away, Daiguren stare on the sky looking to '''Faust on Dark Planet, FEARS had a plan, they must destroy the Alien Tentacles on the Gamma Base so that the Antactica could at least get cold at it's tempreture,' Elly' the only young member drive the Strike Submarine, she shot more bullets from the submarine and defeated the Alien Tentacles, she walked to the Main room, she start to communicated with Shotarou, Nakajima and Commander Nakamura. After a long chat with Zoffy, Reuz finally reborn from frooze, He change into new colour form, Reuz Purple Ice. He use his Special techniques,' Reuz Revolium Strike', ending Daiguren suck into other dimension. Climatic battle! Ultraman One and Ultraman Reuz vs Faust Fighting with One Deep on the wide space, some uncountable stars were flashing bright, even though it was pitch black. Passing all of the planets in the galaxies, two blue spheare were flying and hitting each other, crossing through another dimension and at last brought them to a strange planet, a black planet surrounded with brown clouds. The two unknown Giants of Light started a cat fight between them. Both of them were at equal match, until one of the Giant with a triple slugger on it's head unleashed a Light beam from his hand but it missed, the beam striked the ground leaving a giant crater. Suddenly, vast amounts of darkness started to appear surrounding the cloud, and attacked the both of them. They managed to receipt the attack and continued their battle again with the Giant of Red, silver and with a blue crystal of light on it's chest firing a blue ray and the other one also fire again it's light beam and the beam hit each other at the same time causing a big explosion. After that, the unknown giant with triple sluggers flew away leaving the other warrior weakened .Later, the warrior with a triple sluggers is known as Ultraman One, son of Ultraman Zero, and the warrior with a blue crystal of light is known as Ultraman Reuz, successor of Ultraman Ginga. Personality Reuz is a kind Ultra rather non-talkative ultra. His attitude also the same between him and Haruto, after merging their DNA, Reuz is Haruto and Haruto is Reuz. Reuz sometime's feel pity on the Monster who he can't fought due to Dark Spirit giving their Uncontrol nature. But when coming to Dark monster, he will fight. His weakness is unknown, this why Faust can't hit Reuz or detect his weakness. Reuz only spoke when he want's too, tough he didn't answer anybody question even for Monster. Profile , Body Features and Techniques Profile *Height : 41m *Weight : 45,000 tons *Age : Over 6,900 years old *Flying Speed : Mach 12, unknown, fast enough to escape valocity. *Jumping Height : 1220 *Jumping Distance : 450 *Running speed : 410 km phr *Strenght : Strong enought to lift a being with 180 000 tons *Underwater Speed : 350 not *Home Planet : Land Of Light, Nebula M78 *Human Host :Haruto Shunya *Relationship : **Father : Unknown **Mother unknown **Teacher : Ultraman Zoffy **Mentor : Ultraman Ace **Adoptive brother : Ultraman Dyna **Succerssor of : Ultraman Ginga *Hobbies : Like to learn new techniqeus, Lazying around and sometimes want to be alone for some reason. *Occupation : He is now one of the Space Garrision as a Combat Fighter. He is say the student with Magic Skill and even Unknown strength. Body Features *'Color Timer' : A round shape colour timer ( same as the Original Ultraman ), but its between a crystal of light. He can live in Planet Earth as long as he will, but if he take too much damage or been hit to many time, he will sudden disappeare and leaving Haruto where Ultraman was before. This will might effect Haruto on dangerous situation. *'Ultra Amor : '''Reuz operates like any other Ultra Amor. In one point, he shinning like a White Light when he first appeared on Earth. His amor is Fire and Thunder resistants. *'Eyes : Reuz eyes can see trough the dark, something that not all ultraman could do. He also can see throught a solid Object. *'''Crystal Of Light : The crystal on Reuz forehead, chest amd arm. It similar to Ultraman Ginga crystal. It is the most important part of him to active all of his special attack and powers. *'Red Line' : A line between his head fin but upper the crystal. Its the symbol of courage he had after the war. Techniques Special Moves *'Reuz Cross Ray' : Reuz can fire a blue-sky ray. But it's an 'L' shaped style. It is powerful due to earth nature and light. Can vaporized an oppenent in one hit. When using it in Normal Mode. *'Reuz Revolium Strike' : Reuz signature attack when he changing colour of his crystal. He use this attack to throws the monster into other dimention. First use on Daiguren on Antartica. His crystal change into purple Ice colour. *'Overdrive ': Reuz dynamic flame. He gattred fire energy to his hand forcing it to the right elbow and blast. It is quite Strong since it is fire attribute. When Ruez crystal turn Red with flame. *'Luna Light' : He charge a light particles form his hand and comfort the enemy purified to their original self or dizzy. While in his crystal in green colour. *'Cyclone Slash ': Reuz fire a wind type hand slash form his right hand. It more powerful than his Hand Slash. While in his Normal mode. *'Reuz Saber' : Reuz can created or performe a energy blade from his right arm. He then run toward the enemy and slice them, leaving a scar on his blade attack. When used it in Indigo Form. *'Reuz Healer ': Beside's purified them into their original form, this attack can heal an Ultra or good Kaiju who is injured or an ultra temporary lacking of energy. When using the attack, his crystal change into White light colour. *'Omni Slash' : Reuz only attack that performe with his head. His can fire a light blade from his crystal. An explosive attack and Powerful. When Reuz crystal change into violet colour. *'Reuz Crescent' : An attack power creating from light. Reuz can create a half blade light which look a bit like crescent moon to destroy an enemy. When reuz crystal change orange colour. *'Reuz Thunderbolt ': Reuz rise his left arm to the air, shooting bolts of electricity and creating a swril of storm clouds. He use this to form a disk, Reuz then throws the collected bolts as a vortex with his right arm hand. When using it, his crystal change into Yellow colour. Standard Attacks : *'Hand Slash' : Can fire a arrow shaped blast from his hand. *'Joker Punch' : A ultra punch stornger than normal one. When Reuz fist fill with red light. *'Fang Kick' : Reuz jump high and performe a basic ultra kick. When his feet turn into White Light. *'Zantetsuken' : A light speed blade attack. His blade turn into white light and slice the oppenent. Its very strong attacks. Physical Techniques *'Reuz Elbow ': Reuz can hit an enemy with his elbow with a greath force. *'Reuz Lifitng' : Reuz can lift an oppenent and throw them. *'Reuz Kick' : Reuz can performed a kick that is powerful enough. **'Hyper Kick' : A kick that can blow enemy away. *'Reuz Multi Kick': It can be High kick, roundhouse kick, straight kick or even a speed kick. Often use on the side of Enemy. *'Reuz Impact' : A punch from a charged fist, often on the land. *'Ultra Head Butt' : A basic head butt but Reuz use it with a greter force. Making it more Powerful. *'Magic Strike' : Gained this technique from dyna. He can split into three and strike the oppenent at the same time. *'Kick Strike ': Allow Reuz to performe a Ultra Kick of his current style. It much stronger then normal one. *'Telekenisis ': Reuz can grasp an oppenent and trow them instead ( Gravity). Gained this power form Dyna. *'Magic Ultra' : Reuz secret techniques. A magic attack use to sent monster up to space, using the Warp Hole. *'Headlock' : Reuz prosses a powerful headlock. With his strength it is nearly impossible to get out. *'Ultra Punch ': A basic punch, it get storng using Reuz force. **'Hyper Punch' : A punch with brutal flame can blow the enemy away. *'Ultra Jumping Knee Drop ': A flying knee strike. *'Ultra Whipper ': A skill to throw the oppenent a great distance. *'Reuz Head Crush': He grab or holding the enemy upside down position, he then slam them on the ground, the head will first reach it. Other Techniques *'Reuz Shield' : Reuz can create an energy shield which it strongly protect him from an oppenent attack. It an spiral galaxy shield. *'Reuz Acceleraction' : Reuz can move in blur at his maximun speed, even faster accerelate than fighter jet. *'Teleportation ': Reuz can teleport any distance he wish. But often he can only use twice. *'Converted Power' : Somehow, it didn't show on the Episode. Reuz can absorb Power to retained his Form. Such as Dark Power. *'Size Change' : He can also change his size. Basicly, it was first use to fight The Beast who the first ever kaiju attacking kobe ten years ago. *'Twinkle Way' : Reuz can created a stable wormhole to go any distance he wish and also the Land Of Light. *'Traveling Sphear' : Reuz can travel using the Traveling Spheare. A blue spheare which he use to travel into space and Universe. *'Energy Absorber': While in Reuz Purple colour, he can change the Plasma Energy or Sunlight Energy to Light Energy. First seen on Diguren, his colour timer flashing rapidply and about to disappeare, he fly to the Alien Mana spaceship and strike it, his colour timer become Blue again. Special Techniques Colour Reuz Blue Crystal : This is his current mode or normal mode he use. Reuz Yellow Thunder : This is change when reuz use his special attack Reuz Thunderbolt. When use it all of his crystal when to yellow with light bolt. *'Light Kick' : A maximum speed kick which he use an acceleration. Reuz Red Flame : Due to the fire attribute when he use the Overdrive. When use it, his crystal will change to red colour with flame around. Overdrive consist a large amount of flame, so it cover the crystal. *'Fire Punch' : A punch with flame around, use to blast the enemy head. *'Mars Kick' : A flame kick, even stronger than his normal kick. Reuz Violet Slash : Violet is his new colour form of his crystal. When Reuz use his Omni Slash, his crystal change ito violet and a gravity force cover his body. *'Jupiter Punch ': Although the name was a planet name, but when using it, a jupiter image will appeare on the ground. Reuz Green Calm : The only attack that not destroy monster but making dizzy, calm and reverse them back to their original form. When use Luna Zone, his Crystal will change into green cyclone colour. *'Calm Shot' : A calm ray from his hand. This attack only effect to convert back the space beast to other dimension or To reverse back the monster who was created to destroy to a normal living monster. *'Cyclone Shot ': If the monster was not revert back or it were distract by something, Reuz will use this attack to blow away the evil mana or spirit. Reuz White Light : The only colour that his fighting stances like Chinese Martial Art, Crane style. When reuz using this colour, he adventually didn't destroy the enemy but sent them to a safe place where their can live peaceful on earth. When use it, his crystal will change into White colour. *'Luna Wave' : A teleportation attack which Reuz use to teleport the monster to the safest place that he choose, he also can also use as an attack to destroy enemy. *'Reuz Energy' : Use it on Ultraman Reuz: Never Ending Darkness, where Reuz safe Dyna from die from been kill by Jewel. He use this technique to give some spare energy to other ultra. Reuz Purple Ice ': A special colour that can survive on ice or cold weather. Reuz only use the colour if the enemy are Cold, ice power or hard to beat like Daiguren. Beside's on cold weather, it can also use on day light, such as if he fought in day. His strongest attack is Revolium Strike, when using it, his crystal change into Purple with ice surrounding him. *'Telekenisis : He can gaps an enemy with gravitional force and throw them away. *'Saturn Time' : A time reverse use by Reuz, a sad ending by Kenzaki about his Father death as a Captain fighting Grantella, Reuz change into his purple ice colour mode and active the Saturn Time to reverse back time before his father death came. Reuz Orange Courage ': Orange colour is the new power from Reuz, although he didn't know he had them. When changing into this Colour on his crystal of light, Reuz become braver to fight the Darkness inside the Enemy, even For Haruto didn't scared of Darkness. His strongest attack will be Reuz Crescent. When use it, his crystal change into Orange with light surroungding his crystal on his arm, Chest and Head. *'Cosmic Punch: He gatherd the light energy from his Colour Timer flew to his right hand and punch the Enemy, might sent them like Noa sent Zagi away by Noa Kick. *'Reuz Receipt': Using the arm, Reuz can block the Enemy energy blast or any attack. Reuz Rainbow Ultimate : Pending Forms Normal Mode His current mode. His Crystal Of Light Is Blue light. He has Red, sliver strip on his body. Sometimes, when Fighting Ultraman One on the movie and Dark Zagi on the special series, Reuz only change into one colour once. When fighting a strong oppenent like both of them, he will adventually active a deep rainbow aura covering his body. Indigo Mode His second mode. Within this mode, he can performe a Special Techniqeus such as Magic Strike and His speed greatly increase. His crystal of Light change into Indigo colour with aura coem from the crystal too. *'Cyclone Blade' : An wind type attack. When reuz charge up with cyclone wind on his blade. After the oppenent been hit, it will start a storm. It is his finisher in Indigo Mode. *'Thunder Ramb Balt ': Second special techniques, This is wisely use by reuz, as it is secret attack. His blade can glow a blue energy from his right arm blade and throws it like a bolt. *'Reuz Strizer ': Focusing on the enemy head, he jump to midair and swing his right light which was turn into a light blade (same like Fang Strizer from Kamen Rider Double) than strike to the enemy head. **All of his Physical and other Techniques just the same as his Normal Mode. Dark Reuz Reuz mode after loosing all of his power and memory. Its appeare on his movie (Ultraman Reuz: The Final Chapter) His loosing pattern have created an Evil Ultra. Insted of his original pattern, Red, silver and Crystal of Light Blue colour become Black, grey and blue colour crystal. This form only he use once. *'Dark Cross ray' : A dark version of Reuz Cross Ray. First use to attack Dark Hopper, currently work. *'Dark Overdrive' : A dark version of Overdrive. Obtained it after Reuz got his Red pattern from Joulze, and use this attack to kill him. *'Dark Saber' : A dark version of Reuz Saber. But its remaind strong as the original. First use on Dark Axul. *'Dark Omni Slash' : A dark version of Omni Slash. But it is Blue purple colour slash. Obtained it after Reuz got his Silver Pattern from Hydra and use this attack to kill him. *'Hand Slash' : It is seen Reuz Dark can fire a hand slash, a same slash he use once in his purified form. First use on Dark Hopper. **All of his Techniques such as Pysical and Other are the same as the Normal Mode. Reuz Tornado Moment's after absorbing Joulze Flame Magnum power once in history war on Dark War Dimension, Reuz become Reuz Tornado. Moment's later, Reuz charge up his crystal into Reuz Red Flame and Killing Joulze with his Overdrive. It's occours all of his strength. This form only twice Reuz gatterd before he could become Reuz Eclipse. This form only use once. *'Flight Speed': Mach 3 *'Running Speed': 800 km per hour *'Underwater Speed': Mach 2 *'Jump Power': 400 m *'Grip Strength': 80,000 t Techniques Special Moves *'Overdrive': Reuz dynamic flame. He gattred fire energy to his hand forcing it to the right elbow and blast. It is quite Strong since it is fire attribute. He only can use once as he learned to use it 1 time. When ruez crystal turn Red with flame even in Tornado Mode. *'Hand Slash': A standard Hand Slash. Physical Techniqeus *'Super Strength': Due to absorbing Joulze Power stength, Reuz has the same level power as him. *'Tornado Breaker': New techniques gained from Ultraman Tiga. *'Tornado Lifter': Same as Reuz Lifter. *'Tornado Swing': Same as Ultra Swing basic gained form Ultraman Dyna. *'Tornado Kick': A basic Punch with little strength. *'Tornado Punch': A basic Kick with little strength. Other Techniques *'Attack Absorber': If Dark Reuz become Reuz Tornado and Reuz Tornado become Reuz Hurricane he convert the dark power that hit his colour timer to pure light energy and rid himself of some darkness in him and Become Reuz Hurricane. Reuz Hurricane Moment's after absorbing Hydra Fangust power once in history on Dark War Dimension, Reuz become Reuz Hurricane. Moment's later, Reuz charge up his crystal into Violet colour and active Omni Slash to kill Hydra in one peace. It occurse all of his speed, This form is only twice reuz gatterd before he could become Ultraman Reuz. This form only use once. *'Flight Speed': Mach 12 *'Running Speed': 850 km per hour *'Underwater Speed': Mach 5 *'Jumping Distance': 1,200 m *'Grip Strength': 60,000 t Techniques Special Moves *'Omni Slash': Reuz didn't use it wisely on this techniques. His can fire a light blade from his crystal. An explosive attack and Powerfull. When Reuz crystal change into violet colour. Physical techniques *'Super Speed': Once absorb Hydra power speed, Reuz now has the power of his flight speed back. *'Hurricane Kick': The same as his Ultra kick. *'Hurricane Head Butt': The same as his Ultra Head Butt. Other Techniques *'Attack Absorber': If Dark Reuz become Reuz Tornado and become Reuz Hurricane, he convert the dark power that hit his colour timer to pure light energy and rid himself of some darkness in him and Become Ultraman Reuz itself. Brave Mode The most bravery form. Make his first appearance on Episode 8. Reuz was scared to the Darkness and almost loose to them. But the courage word from his friend, FEARS member and Marina, Haruto/Reuz unleashed their new mode of courage. In this mode, it look most like it's Normal mode but with a "V" gold line along the chest, his Crystal Of Light remained the same. This is the last form he use more than twice before he reach his Reuz Inifnity to defeat the Mystirious Alien who also the final villain. All of his Physical tehcniques are the same as normal mode. When change in this form, his crystal colour remained Blue. Techniques Special Moves *'Reuz Lightning Counter Cross: '''Reuz place his right hand over his left crystal on his left arm, touching it to created a Light via lightning, charge into a powerful energy and releases a powerful beam of lightning in cross mark via a punch. *'Blade Overloade': Using the Reuz Saber, Reuz spinning himself before cut the enemy using the saber. Any attack wouldn't work at all while he spin. **'Reuz Shield': Withing this form, he wild another version of shiled that protect him from attack. Reuz Infinity This is the Final Form of Ultraman Reuz. This form achieved when Human's or any other being like The Defeated Soul, Ancient Ultraman Of Light, give their inner Light of Hope to Reuz and Ultraman Meteor Light. Reuz Body was change into new looks, where his colour timer split in half like Mebius Infiinity Colour Timer, his Crystal Of Light in Rainbow colour. *'Flight Speed': Infinity~ *'Running Speed': Mach 7 *'Burrowing Speed': Infinity~ *'Jumping Distance': 1,700 m *'Grip Strength': Unknown Special Moves *'Infinity Ray': Ultraman Reuz ultimate attack. He charge up with his arm and fire a stronger version of Reuz Cross Ray. It is a + ray style. It is twice more powerful than any other attack's. *'Energy Sphere': A transport sphere use by Ultraman Reuz to transport Marina to the ground with her brother Takeru Suzuki. He first use to save Marina inside of Lord Kizer succersor Ramgust Killer, who is the largest from all monster that Reuz fought before. *'Rainbow Miracle Attack': Using the attack to empowered the Crystal Of Light, charging him and covering his body into a rainbow aura. It was the strongest attack, and can dodge all of Ramgust Killer missles easily without a single hit. Strong enough to kill him with a single hand. *'Oblivion Blade': A blue energy blade created from his arm crystal of light. It is said it twice more powerful than Reuz Saber. Aura Mode A special mode use in case facing a unknown and strong Oppenent like Ultraman Reuz fight Ultraman One in the Climatic Battle! Ultraman One and Ultraman Reuz vs Faust. When activing this aura, his body was cover with blue colour aura surrounding him similar to Ultraman Ginga appered with a Blue aura covering his body also before face Dark Zagi. *'Maximum Reuz Cross Ray': The same like Reuz cross ray but it was improved to be much stronger than any other Ray. It was equal match of Ultraman One One Rainbow Light. *'Rainbow Ability': With this power, all of his special colour giving him a nature to fight with full force facing Ultraman One. He can also active Reuz Saber with this form. *'Boost Acceleration''': Unlike Reuz acceleration, using this form, he can accelerated even fatser than any other flash power. Trivia *Ultraman Reuz still an unknown Ultraman as Zoffy was the one who save and teach him. He was lost ever since he was a boy. His similarity is Ultraman Ginga which is why i created him to be The Succerssor on Ginga. *Reuz obviously has 6 form only that is Normal, Indigo, Dark, Anphans, Tornado, Hurricane and Infinity. The other colour were just alternated form which is performed when using Special Techniques. *Reuz lost his first battle again other Ultra name Ultraman One in the Movie series Climatic Battle! Ultraman One and Ultraman Reuz vs Faust. *Ultraman Reuz simply as strong as Ultraman Galaxy (Ginga) but his strength was unknown by all Ultras including his teacher Zoffy. He adventually lose during a fight with Ultraman Zero son, Ultraman One. Category:Fan characters Category:Fan Ultra Category:Ultras Category:Ultraman Reuz Continuity Category:Apexz